New Love
by Lauren1016
Summary: Mikan saw Natsume kissing another girl. How will she deal with it? Moving to America. She will find new friends and maybe a new boyfriend? Old name: Lost Love
1. Prologue

Here is the prolouge to my new story!

_Doushite? Doushite?_ She ran away leaving behind everything that she loved and got on a plane to where... America.

Okay. That was a prolouge for my new story.

Me: Please.

Natsume: Why?

Me: People might sue me if you don't and I will give you a happily ever after.

Natsume: (excitedly) With Mikan?

Me: Maybe

Natsume: Fine Lauren doesn't own Gakuen Alice.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is chapter 1. For anyone that read Hurt to Love, I will not be writing it anymore. Oh and they are 16!

Mikan Sakura was very excited. She got the boy of her dreams to be her boyfriend and he won't die. She went over to his room. She took out the key and entered as quietly as possible, knowing he would be sleeping. She looked at his bed and saw that he was kissing no other than... her best friend, Hotaru. "I love you." he murmured to her. Her heart ached so much. She ran off knowing they might hear her.

She packed her bags and got a plane ticket to the Gakuen Alice in America.

~Skipping Flight~

"I have an annoucement, minna. Mikan-chan is transferring to America." Narumi-sensei announced. Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka looked especially worried. Luna giggled off in a corner where no one could hear her.

~To America~

She got out of the car and walked to her new classroom. She could hear from inside, "Welcome Tangerine Cherry Blossoms." I rolled my eyes. "It's Mikan Sakura. My ability is the SEC. Dangerous Class. Don't mess with me." She said in English putting on and ice facade. The class gasped. There were very few people in the dangerous class at their school. The teacher said, "Your partner is Li Syaoran. He is a dangerous." (Not the same one from CardCaptor Sakura)

I nodded not needing to know shit about him. The teacher pulled me over. He started talking in Japanese.

"Hey, Mikan-chan" The familiar face said.

"Tsubasa-sempai?" Mikan asked. He nodded and smirked. "Nice to see you again. Why are you here?" He asked. She mumbled something he couldn't hear. "Sit." He said in a stern voice. She nodded. "Teme." He said under his breath. "You know Japanese?" Mikan asked. Syaoran nodded. She almost smiled. Key word, almost.

They went to the ability classes. Mikan just went to her room. She made no one was around before she started.

kimi o suki ni natte dore kurai tatsu no ka NA  
kimochi fukura n de yuku bakari de  
kimi wa kono omoi kizuite iru no ka NA  
ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo

yuki no you ni tada shizuka ni  
furitsu mori tsuzukete yuku

Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
dareka o suki ni naru kimochi  
shiritaku nakatta yo  
I love you namida tomaranai  
konna n ja kimi no koto  
shirazu ni ireba yokatta yo

She only got that far before she noticed someone was in the room. It was her_ partner_, Syaoran.

Owari.

**For you people who don't know Japanese:**

**minna-everyone**

**teme-bastard**

Disclaimer:Don't own Gakuen Alice or Eternal Snow by Changin' My Life. Wish I did and I wished I owned every manga I every read. Life isn't fair.


	3. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Thanks Before that... do it, Syaoran. (Not that you pervs.)

Syaoran: Lauren1016 doesn't own Gakuen Alice, Tomoyo, Shana.

Me: And...

Syaoran: Damn You. And cookies.

Me: Do you want to live?

Syaoran: Sorry

Me: On with the story

"Let's go to class." Syaoran said indifferently. Mikan nodded and followed him out of the room to class.

~5 minutes later~

Mikan met her classmates. To her surprise it was small, there was her, Syaoran Li, Tomoyo Li, Shana and Alika.

Syaoran was a guy with his hair like a normal boy would have it. He had eyes that were violet like Hotaru's. She almost cried he was a boy version of her. He had and alice of ice, type 4 with restraints.

Tomoyo was a girl with long hair cascading down to her waist. It was in waves and her bangs kept back by a hairband. Like a girlier version of Syaoran. She has the voice pheremone alice, type 1 (childhood). She told me she and Syaoran were twins. To Mikan, that made sense.

Shana was a girl with black hair reaching past her butt. She had very dark brown eyes. Her alice was a weapons alice, type 2 (low level). She seemed like a cold person but Tomoyo was the only person who wasn't cold to her in class. Syaoran tried flirting with her but she only flipped him off. "I have a boyfriend." She said to him. He just chuckled.

Alika was a guy with hair that went past his ears. He had dark eyes that looked liked they could kill you. His alice was to control senses type 4 with restraints. For example, he could make you see certain things or not to see anything at all. "Nice ass." He compliment to her. She felt a little offended since technically, her and Natsume hadn't broken up yet.

"I have a boyfriend in Japan, FYI." She said. Add one more thing to his personality: a pervert. "And?" He asked. Tomoyo, Shana, Mikan, and Syaoran sweat dropped anime-style. He was hopeless.

Then somone walked into the room. "Noda-sensei?" Mikan shouted. Crap. What's he doing here. No one should of followed me.

_Damn,she's loud, _Syaoran, Shana, Alika, and Tomoyo thought.

"Where am I?" Noda-sensei asked. "2011." Mikan said.

"Perfect. Where am I?"He asked. "America" She answered.

Noda-sensei _Mikan_ Conversation.

Why are you here?

_Because._

Why?

_Because I want to._

Aren't you dating Natsume?

_Yes._

Why aren't you with him?

_Dunno._

Where is Tsubasa?

_Dunno. Why?_

In the future he is married to another alice and has 2 children.

_Good for Tsubasa-sempai._ (Her face softened at this and the dangerous class students were surprised because she had been like ice since they met her.)

Oh crap. Take care of yourself, Mikan, and sing for them. They'll love it. (With that he disapeared.)

"Hai. Sayonara, Noda-sensei." Mikan said softly. Tears appeared in her eyes while Tomoyo comforted her.

There it is. It took most of the time that I was on the computer,but it is done.

For you people who don't know Japanese, here it is.

Hai - yes

Sayonara - goodbye


	4. Chapter 3

Tomoyo and Shana comforted Mikan while she cried and the boys stayed back. When she finally stopped crying, Alika walked over and crouched down to her. "Hey," he said. Mikan lifted her face out of her hands and looked at him. _What does he want? To harass me again?_She scowled at him. "Don't look at me like that. Do you know why I am in the dangerous class?" He asked her. Mikan shook her head. "Once I _stole _someones memories. When I figured out that, I tried to put back the memories. It worked. I could do that to you."

Mikan sat there for a few minutes and absorbed what he said. Then, a girl burst into the room. She had long dark-orange hair that went below her neck and she had bright orange eyes. They almost looked like they were contacts. Her high school uniform was orange where there was supposed to be red. She had a orange necklace that said her name, orange bracelets that decorated her wrists. She had on orange socks, too. "Hey! How are you _dangerous_people?" she said and studied the mood when no one said anything back. "Oh crap. What are you doing to her Alika? Why are you TORTURING the new girl?" She said. She crouched down to her level and said, "Hey my name is Nekiko. I have the animal pheremone alice, cat alice and medical alice, type 2 (low level) and in the Special class because of the medical alice. I'm in my last year at Gakuen Alice but I'll stick around to make sure Syaoran, Alika, and Yuji don't get into trouble. Not Tomoyo much because she'll just record them on her camera. Are you alright?"

Mikan nodded. Syaoran's cool hand touched her forehead and she wished it would be cold and remain there forever. "She has a fever, Nekiko-sempai." He frowned, she felt really hot. Nekiko felt Mikan's forehead. "Around 40 degrees. (About 104 Farenheit)" Then, Mikan's whole world went black.

Mikan fainted in front of them. Shana and Tomoyo gasped. Nekiko picked her up. "Where's her room, Syaoran?" Syaoran set out of the room and Nekiko followed him. Tomoyo and Shana followed them. Syaoran went to the girls dorm and went to room 309. Nekiko put her on one of the beds and went to the bathroom. _She's a special star. _Nekiko thought. The bathroom was huge. She found a washcloth and wet it with cold water. She brought it over to Mikan and put it on her head. He cell phone vibrated. She pulled it out to see Trevor was calling her.

"Moshi. Moshi." She said into the phone. "Where are you?" Trevor said while panicking. "Gosh. Calm down, Trevor. I'm here with the new student room 309. She had a fever and fainted." The next thing she knew Trevor burst into the room and kissed her on the cheek. "Do you know how worried I was?" He asked her.

"Nope. You shouldn't be." She said smiling. "I hate you." He growled. "No you don't!" She almost yelled. Mikan giggled from next to Syaoran. Syaoran jumped in surprise that she was awake.

End of Chapter. I don't own Gakuen Alice, or Tomoyo. I also don't own the people behind the characters for Nekiko, Alika, or Trevor.


	5. Chapter 4

"Who are you?" Mikan asked Trevor. Nekiko-sempai and Trevor seem really close. "I'm Trevor. I'm a special class, type 2, and I have a drawing and writing alice." Trevor sat on the side of the bed and started to sketch. When he finally finished, he showed her the picture. It was of 7 kids in the elementary division. There were 2 older kids. The girl had cat ears and a cat tail. She was giggling. The other older student was a guy and 5 little kids were attacking him. Mikan almost laughed at that.

She had a smile on her face. Syaoran looked at the picture. "Trevor-sempai, why that picture?" He asked. Trevor shrugged. "It made her smile."The doorbell rang and Nekiko skipped over and answered it. Tomoyo, Shana, Alika, Tsubasa-sensei, Misaki-sensei, and a guy that Mikan didn't know walked into her room.

Shana caught Mikan staring at him. "This is Yuji. He's special, type 2, and has the next-to-limitless energy alice. He's also my boyfriend." Shana looked pointedly at Syaoran when she said the last part. Yuji walked over and felt her forehead. She felt way better. "She has some energy so she can talk." Mikan hadn't noticed till that moment that her throat had felt sore.

"What's your decision, Sakura-san?" Alika asked her. It wasn't in like his playful voice like before, it was harsh, mean, and cold. Mikan thought for a moment. "Trevor can you draw something for me before my memories are erased?" She asked him. Trevor nodded. Mikan described the picture out loud and sent it to his head. He left to start drawing. "Everyone out," Alika said in a cold voice again.

"You sure?" He asked in a softer voice after everyone left the room. If she talked, she felt she was going to cry. He sighed and leaned into kiss her. Mikan was surprised at first and then fell into the darkness.

Alika laid her into bed. Her memories were erased. He stopped before he left the room. He recognized Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and Luna. They were the new transfer students. He went outside to where everyone was waiting. "Her memories are erased, she remembers us, Tsubasa-sensei, and Misaki-sensei. Other than that all of her memories are erased." Then he left to his room.

* * *

__

There is chapter 5. Hey tell me whether you want Mikan to end up with: 1) Syaoran 2) Alika or 3) Natsume. Even if you guys pick Natsume, I probably won't do it unless you tell Kikilu Banner to pester me at school. Only she could change my decision.

Thanks for reading. Now, a special dispute for disclaimer:

_Alika: Lauren, can I do the disclaimer?_

_Nekiko: No! I want to!_

_Lauren: I'm tired. Be happy you and Mikan kissed, Alika. Nekiko, you can do the next one._

_Alika and Nekiko: What are you talking about, Lauren? I want to do it!_

_Lauren: Because, I don't own Gakuen Alice or the people behind my orginal characters. I only own plot and OCs._

_Nekiko: Meanie. Have Mikan sing in the next chapter she only talked once in this chapter._

_Alika: I second everything she said. Especially, MEANIE!_

Now it is done. I don't own Gakuen Alice. My name is Lauren just so you know.


	6. Chapter 5

_Nekiko: Disclaimer time!_  
_Trevor: Yay! I get to do it this time!_  
_Lauren: Yeah, yeah. Today, a special friend of mine will be joining us. Kikilu Banner!_  
_Kikilu: Hi everyone! I helped write this chapter! Please be nice to my stick in the mud friend!_  
_Lauren: Hey!_  
_Trevor: Uh… guys? My shining moment?_  
_Lauren and Kikilu: Yeah, go ahead._  
_Trevor: Lauren and Kikilu do not own Gakuen Alice or any songs we use in this chapter!_

Mikan woke up, not knowing what happened before she fell asleep. _Oh yeah! _she thought, _I got sick, so Nekiko-sempai and the others put me back in my room!_ She strangely felt like she had forgotten something. Something very important.  
Mikan shrugged it off, knowing that she'd remember eventually. She was about to tie up her waist-length hair in pigtails like she used to, but a distant memory kept her from doing it. _That style doesn't suit you_, a voice said, _In five year's time, wear it down_. She knew it was a long time since someone said that. _Red eyes… a kiss in a tree… Why can't I remember?_  
She bit the inside of her cheek in frustration. It was going to bother her all day. Then there was a knock at the door.  
"Mikan? It's Misaki. Open up!"  
"Misaki-sempai!" Mikan exclaimed as she opened the door.  
"Feeling better?" Misaki asked, feeling Mikan's forehead.  
"Yes! Thank you. Where's everyone else?"  
Misaki pointed toward the den. Mikan followed her.  
There, everyone was watching a sport on the television. "Morning, everyone!" said Mikan.  
"Mikan!" cried Alika. He walked over and felt her forehead. "Are you feeling any better?"  
"Yes. Thanks."  
She noticed that Alika had reddish eyes. The ones she recalled were brighter, but… maybe it was him.  
"Alika, did we ever have a talk? By the lake? Five years ago?" she asked.  
"No, not that I remember."  
_No… that boy… he was mean. Perverted. I hated yet liked him… why can't I remember?_  
She glanced at Syaoran, who was scowling at her.  
"Was it with you Syaoran?"  
Syaoran turned away. Mikan took it as a "no."  
She sat down on an empty chair and tried to watch the game. But her mind was so full of that boy she vaguely remembered. She went over everything she knew.  
Her name is Mikan Sakura. Her parents died when she was very young, leaving her with her grandfather. The government found out she was an Alice. She went to school at the Alice Academy in Japan for a year, then she transferred here, to America. All of her best friends are sitting here, in this room. Tsubasa and Misaki-sempai both went to the Japan Academy, then became teachers here.  
The boy wasn't in any of her memories. Why?

"Mikan!"

The voice snapped her back into reality. She turned toward the voice and saw Nekiko-sempai.  
"Are you alright? You seem spacey."  
An idea came into her head.  
"Alika, you didn't happen to erase my memories, did you?"  
"Nope. You know I have to kiss you to erase your memories."  
"Well, sorry I'm not kissable," Mikan said, irritably.  
Alika turned red. "Ah! I didn't say that! You're perfectly kissable, Mikan! Ow, Syaoran that hurt! (Syaoran threw the remote at him) Do you have a problem with me saying Mikan is kissable? I mean, I'm not just going to kiss you! I'd erase your memories! I mean- I mean-"  
Everyone laughed at Alika's little frenzy (except Syaoran). Then the group's favorite show, _American Idol_, came on. Everyone, (except Syaoran) enjoyed it very much.  
"Hey, Mikan!" said Tsubasa, "You should go on this show! You like singing, don't ya?"  
"Yeah, yeah, Mikan! Here, give us a little preview!" shouted Misaki, patting Mikan on the head.  
"I don't know many English songs, though."  
"So? Sing something in Japanese!" Nekiko exclaimed.  
Mikan thought of a song that would express what she was feeling clearly. Got it!

_Urunda hitomi no oku ni_  
_Kawaranu kimi no sugata_  
_'Doko made sekai wa tsudzuku no'_  
_Todaeta hibi no kotoba_

_Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo_  
_Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku_  
_Oshiete umi wataru kaze_  
_Inori wa toki wo koeru_

_Kasunda chihei no mukou ni_  
_Nemureru hoshi no souwa_  
_"Akenai yoru wa nai yo" to_  
_Ano hi no tsumi ga warau_

_Furueru kimi wo dakiyose_  
_Todokanu kokuu wo aogu_  
_Kikoeru yami terasu kane_  
_Kimi eto michi wa tooku_

_Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo_  
_Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku_  
_Oshiete umi wataru kaze_  
_Inori wa toki wo koeru_

_Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo_  
_Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku_  
_Oshiete umi wataru kaze_  
_Inori wa toki wo koeru_  
_Inori wa toki wo koeru_

The entire room was struck speechless.  
"Was that good?" Mikan asked nervously.  
Even Syaoran was wide eyed. But Trevor and Alika were the most surprised. Not only at Mikan's singing, but at the boy in the doorway. Trevor looked down at his sketchpad. There in the middle, was the boy he was looking at. Alika recognized the boy from Mikan's memories.  
Mikan noticed that Alika and Trevor were staring at the door. She turned to face the door. There, she saw bright red eyes.  
"Why'd you run away?" the boy asked.

"What?"

"Mikan, why'd you leave us?"  
"How do you know my name? I don't even know you!"  
"Mikan, it's me! How can you say you don't know me? Mikan!"  
Mikan hid behind Alika and gripped his shoulder.  
The boy noticed Tsubasa.  
"Shadow, tell her who I am!"  
"I can't. She doesn't know who you are. She doesn't _want_ to know. Leave her alone," Tsubasa answered harshly.  
"Fine. But I'll let you know. I'm not giving up. She fell for me once, and I'll make her fall for me all over again!"  
The boy ran away. Mikan knew one thing about him. She was afraid of him. She tightened her hold on Alika's shoulder.  
She felt someone pat her head and turned around, expecting to see Tsubasa, but was instead greeted by dark purple eyes and light hair.  
"C'mon, Alika. We should get her some howalon," Syaoran said.  
"Sure, Syao," Alika replied with a small smile.  
"DON'T CALL ME SYAO!" Syaoran shouted, and hit Alika on the head.  
Mikan laughed. "Thanks, guys. You don't need to get howalon for me."  
"Well, we want to. Right, _Syao_?"

"Whatever."

As Mikan went around Central Town with Alika and Syaoran, she almost forgot about the boy.  
"Maybe it's for the best," he said to Tsubasa, "Maybe it's _better_ that none of this has happened to her."  
"You're right. But, you could _still_ win her back. But your competition won't be Ruka, this time. I suspect that she's already falling for one of them."

* * *

End chapter six!  
If you're wondering….  
Alika: Reddish eyes, dark hair that reaches the bottom of his ears  
Syaoran: Purple eyes, light hair, shoulder length  
The song was Inori from Romeo x Juliet.


	7. Character Info

**Mikan- Hair that falls to her waist. Hazel eyes.**

**School Uniform- Sweat pants and a tank top**

**Class: Dangerous**

**Alice(s): Nullification SEC**

**Type: Life-shortening.**

Alika- Hair that goes to his ears. Red eyes.

School Uniform- Dark jeans and a white T-shirt

Class: Dangerous

Alice(s): Senses, Memory Mixing

Type: Life-shortening

**Syaoran- Black hair that reaches his shoulders. Purple eyes.**

**School Uniform- Light jeans and a black T-shirt**

**Class: Dangerous**

**Alice(s): Ice, water**

**Type: low level**

Shana- Long black hair. Dark brown eyes.

Uniform- Black dress and a black jacket

Class: Dangerous

Alice(s): Fighting, Weapons

Type: Low level

**Tomoyo- long black curled hair. Purple eyes.**

**Uniform-Dark capris and a black shirt**

**Class: Dangerous**

**Alice(s): Voice Pheromone**

**Type: Child**

Yuji- Short dark brown hair. Dark brown eyes.

Uniform- Black pants and a white polo shirt

Class: Special

Alice(s): Almost-limitless-energy

Type: low level

**Tsubasa- Black hair. Dark blue eyes.**

**Uniform- Dress shirt, dress pants**

**Class: Dangerous**

**Alice(s): Shadow manipulation**

**Type: ?**

Misaki: Long pink hair. Pink eyes.

Uniform- White dress shirt, Black skirt

Class: Special

Alice(s): Doppleganger

Type: ?

**Nekiko- Orange hair that goes to her shoulders. Orange eyes**

**Uniform- Anything orange**

**Class: Latent**

**Alice(s): Cat, Animal pheromone**

**Type: low-level**

Trevor- Justin Bieber-like brown hair. Brown eyes

Uniform- Anything comfortable

Class: Special

Alice(s): Drawing, writing

Type: low-level

**Natsume- dark black hair. Crimson eyes**

**Uniform- GA uniform**

**Class: Latent**

**Alice(s): Fire**

**Type: low level**

Ruka- blond hair. Light blue eyes

Uniform- GA

Class: Latent

Alice(s): Animal Pheromone

Type: low level

**Hotaru- short black hair. Purple eyes**

**Uniform: GA**

**Class: Technical**

**Alice(s): Invention**

**Type: child**

Youichi- brown hair. Blue eyes

Uniform- GA

Class: Special

Alice(s): Ghost, Age change

Type: ?

**Luna- strawberry blonde hair. Brown eyes.**

**Uniform- GA**

**Class: Special**

**Alice(s): Soul Sucking, Mind Control**

**Type: low-level**

**

* * *

**

Those are the decriptions for everyone in the story so far. About the uniforms, the school doesn't care what they wear so that is what they wear to class everyday. Also, I don't want to add another chapter until there are atleast 20 reviews. So you people better start reviewing! I don't own Gakuen Alice, sadly.


	8. Chapter 6

Mikan was walking to class with Alika and Syaoran. Since "The Red-Eyed Boy Incident," or as she called it, Syaoran's been talking to her more, and he even smiled once! Mikan took this as a personal victory.

"So, you can control when you steal an alice?" Alika asked.

"Yep! Maybe you could learn to do that," Mikan answered.

Alika shook his head, "I have to use those alice suppressants. See this earring?" he pointed to a green earring, "It's a nullification alice stone. It keeps me from erasing my own memories. I have another one in my room. If I have both of them on, my alice doesn't work at all."

"What about you, Syao-kun? Ice alice, right?"

"Yeah."

Mikan and Alika looked expectantly at him.

"I have some bracelets that restrain it."

"So, _Syao-kun_, What've you been reading? You haven't been stealing from my _special_ collection, have you?"

Syaoran hit Alika.

"I'm not a perverted old man like you are, Alika. And don't call me Syao-kun."

"You let Mikan call you Syao-kun!"

"I can't hit a girl."

"Oh. My. God. Mikan, Syaoran is a gentleman!"

The rest of class went on like this, no one really paying attention to the teacher. During breakfast, Nekiko and Trevor came to "play," as Nekiko says.

"So, who was Mikan's mystery boy?" Trevor asked.

"Dunno. I think he went back to where ever he came from," answered Alika.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Then broken by Tsubasa.

"That guy is a transfer from the Japan Academy. His name is Natsume Hyuuga. Fire alice. Very, very strong fire alice. Dangerous class, and as far as I know, he's not leaving for a while."

"Great," muttered Syaoran.

"Why's that?" asked Alika.

"He's gonna keep bothering us. I don't want some bastard like that bothering Mik- me."

The obvious show of affection was obvious to everyone except Mikan. Her density kept her from understanding.

After homeroom, Mikan, Syaoran, and Alika had math. But the teacher was leaving.

"What're you kids doing here? It's a holiday. Go to Central Town or something," she said.

Apparently, their homeroom teacher (Tsubasa) forgot that it was a special holiday with no school. They all agreed to meet everyone else at Central Town after changing out of their "uniforms."

Mikan noticed, while picking out her clothes, that almost everyone in their group were dating. "Maybe I should get a boyfriend," she said to herself. Mikan decided to wear a necklace. She opened up her jewelry box and saw a red stone. The stone was the same color as Hyuuga's eyes. Was this his stone? Somehow, he _deluded_ himself into thinking he knew Mikan.

"Mikan? You ready? Everyone's waiting for you!" said Nekiko at the door.

"Ah! Coming! She grabbed the stone, not really caring that it might be Hyuuga's, put it around her neck, and ran out to greet everyone.

The group stayed together for an hour, then started to split up. By noon, Mikan was alone with Syaoran and Alika. One of the funniest moments during this time was when Mikan bought pretty hair combs and put them in Syaoran's hair.

"OOH! Look! These are so pretty!" Mikan said pointing to the blue combs with blue jewels on them.

"Fifty dollars?" she said looking into her wallet, "I only have twenty. Oh well. I gotta save up my money so I can get them some other time."

She was going to walk out when Syaoran pulled her back into the store and bought them.

"Here," he said, handing them to her.

"T-thank you, Syao-kun," she said. Then and idea came into her head, "Syao-kun, come here for a second."

He shuffled toward her. She pulled down his head and started putting the combs in his hair. He must've thought that she was just playing with his hair.

"Done! Look, Syao-kun!" Mikan exclaimed, and she held up a mirror so he could see how cute he looked with the combs in his hair.

"What the hell did you do to me? I look like a- a- a person in Alika's 'special picture books!'"

Mikan laughed, "Well, I think you look cute!"

Syaoran turned away, hiding his blush. He took the combs out and put them in his pocket, "You're not getting these back, now," he said.

It seems like Alika was left out of this scene, but he was at the bakery trying the free samples (and taking a look at the waitresses).

So now it was just Mikan and Syaoran. And another person who was making sure Mikan didn't get hurt.

They went to the small park just outside Central Town, the appointed meeting place. Mikan was on the swings, and Syaoran Was sitting on the bench watching her.

"Syao-kun! I'm gonna jump! Catch me, okay?" she called.

Syaoran stood up and stood five feet away from the swings.

"One! Two! Three!" Mikan yelled, and she jumped.

Syaoran caught her, but he also caught her mouth. There were plenty of people in the oark watching, and quite a few knew Syaoran.

"They kissed!"

Everyone from their group was walking into the park and saw them.

"I-It was not! It was just a tooth kiss!" said Mikan.

_Woah. De Ja Vu! _

Hyuuga came out and startled Mikan.

"You don't remember that either? You had the same exact kiss with me! Remember Nobara and Hotaru? Remember Ruka? Yo-chan? They both kissed you on the cheek the same night! What about Aoi? My sister, Aoi? Don't you remember her?" he yelled.

"Hyuuga! She doesn't remember anything! She doesn't _want_ to remember! She erased her memories willingly!" retorted Syaoran, "Just leave her alone! You hurt her some way or other and _that's_ why she wanted to forget! She can live without all the pain you brought her, now! She could be a new person!"

Hyuuga looked at Syaoran closely, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Syaoran said nothing.

"I _do_ know you! You're Li! You lived in my town and went to the Academy in Japan. You transferred here right after the whole ESP incident," Hyuuga explained.

"So what if I did?"

"Syao-kun, what is Hyuuga talking about?" Mikan asked timidly.

"Nothing, Mikan. Nothing that should worry you."

Mikan walked up to Hyuuga.

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga. I'm sorry that I don't know what you want me to know. But please, just stay away from me. You scare me, and I feel some pain in my heart whenever I see you or hear your voice. I feel like I know you, but I don't. I'm sorry, Hyuuga," Mikan said, tears coming out of her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. Can we, uh, have a truce?" he asked. Mikan nodded.

They were going to shake hands, but Syaoran grabbed Mikan's first.

"C'mon, Mikan. We have to go now."

Mikan didn't even look back at Hyuuga, but felt better now that she had gotten all of her feelings in the air.

"Thanks, Syao-kun."

"For what?"

"Standing up for me. It means a lot."

Syaoran stopped walking. Alika took this as a chance to redeem himself.

"Y'know, I coulda done that, too! Syao just went in before I did."

Syaoran hit him on the head again.

"Stop stealing my glory," he said, giving him a death glare.

"Syao-kun is scary, Mikan. Protect me with your feminine charms!"

Meanwhile, Tsubasa and Misaki stayed behind with Hyuuga.

"That was a stupid move back there," Tsubasa said.

"I know! I just couldn't take it! That was _our_ first kiss. Mine and Mikan's. I couldn't let some bastard take that moment from me!"

"Don't do it again, okay? It's fine if you befriend them and win her back, but it's not good to keep scaring her like that. Just be there for her, like you were before. That's the reason she's been clinging to Syaoran. He's there for her in his sadistic little way, like you were."

Natsume grunted and hoped that Mikan would forget this day. He couldn't stand being the bad guy in her mind again.

Back with Mikan, she fell asleep, her head leaning on Syaoran's shoulder. It felt natural to her. Maybe she had a thing for softies with a sadistic side.

_Alika: Yay! Disclaimers!_

_Lauren: Yeah, yeah. Get on with it._

_Alika: Lauren doesn't own Gakuen Alice, even though she really wishes she did!_

_Lauren: Done now?_

_Alika: Yep!_


	9. Chapter 7

A few days after the second Natsume Hyuuga incident, Syaoran got sick. Pretty awful, too. His temperature was 113 degrees Fahrenheit. It was a good thing it was on a Saturday, otherwise no one would be able to take care of him. Or Mikan wouldn't be able to take care of him, I should say. Of course, Syaoran was loving the attention form her, while Alika was obviously jealous. But, sadly, Mikan's density didn't let her understand this. "Jeez, Syao-kun! It's like you're getting worse the more I take care of you!" Mikan exclaimed. Syaoran faced away from Mikan and said, "You don't have to take care of me, y'know. I don't know why you're here in this first place."

"You sound so ungrateful! I'm taking time out of my day to help one of my best friends!" She pouted. She started packing up her stuff. "But, if you don't want me here, fine! I'll go!" she said, and she went to the door. "Mikan, no! Wait!" Mikan stuck her head back in the room and winked. "Just kidding!" Syaoran became red and turned away. Mikan thought that was as cute as a teddy bear. Or, a cat? Mikan was getting around to cleaning Syaoran's room, when he took hold of her wrist.

"Huh? Yes, Syao-kun?" He didn't answer. He started pulling her closer. And Mikan didn't pull away, even when they were one inch apart, right before their lips touched… Alika opened the door. You'd think that Mikan would jump away in a heartbeat, but the shock of Alika being there froze her where she sat. The same for Syaoran. Alika freaked out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MIKAN, SYAORAN? MIKAN, DID HE HURT YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?" Surprisingly, Mikan was perfectly calm. She was saying, "It's okay, Alika-kun." But Alika would not be reconciled. "Ali-kun?" she said worriedly, making Alika a very bright crimson. Then a shadow that looked like a person flew in from the door and brushed pass Alika, who screamed like a five year old girl. In the doorway stood a boy who looked to be about eight years old.

"Mikan-nee-chan!" he cried. Then he grew. Tall. He looked like he could be a teacher.

"Mikan, we miss you! Come back!" he said, in a deeper voice than earlier. Then, he hugged her.

"Uh, who are you?" Mikan asked him.

"Natsume-kun, Mikan doesn't know me! It's just like you said! Why doesn't Mikan remember me?" he said. He let go of Mikan.

Hyuuga came up behind the boy. The boy shrunk into his eight year old self and climbed up on top of Hyuuga's head.

"Yo-chan, you're a little too old to climb on my head now," he said.

"Well, I'm sad. Mikan doesn't remember me." He said with a chibi sad face that would make anyone want to give into him.

"Who? Oh, Mikan Sakura. Yeah. We don't know her. C'mon Yo-chan."

But Yo-chan wouldn't listen. He ran into Syaoran's room and hugged Mikan. Hyuuga started to enter the room, but a wall of ice blocked him.

"I don't want you in my room, Hyuuga," said Syaoran. The ice melted.

"I'm just here to take back my friend. C'mon, Yo-chan."

Yo-chan still didn't move.

"Youichi! Come here! We're not welcome here!"

"The kid can stay here. You can't," Syaoran spat.

"First, I lose the girl I love to you, now you're stealing the kid I look after? You're just a nice person, aren't you, Li? What, are you gonna erase his memories, too? Are you gonna make him think I'm the bad guy? Well, then I will be. I will be exactly what I was before Mikan changed me. She'll remember me. I promise you that."

He ran off, all angry-like. Syaoran thought, Mikan chose this, but we don't know why.

"So, you're name is Yo-chan?" Mikan asked.

He nodded.

"Well, Yo-chan, I think your friend, Natsume, misses you. I think you should catch up to him."

"Okay."

Yo-chan left shouting, "Natsume! Matte!"

"Jeez, what's with all the people saying that they know me?" Mikan said.

Syaoran and Alika exchanged looks. Syaoran shook his head.

"Maybe you have a clone back in Japan?" Alika said, patting her shoulder.

"Maybe…" Mikan pondered.

Syaoran face palmed himself at this stupidity. He then had a coughing fit that scared Alika out of the room.

"I CAN'T GET THIS PERFECT FACE SICK! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted running out the door.

Mikan laughed at Alika and gave Syaoran some cough drops.

"I'll be back with some soup for you later, 'kay?" she smiled, leaving the room.

When she was in the kitchen making soup for Syaoran, Hyuuga came in with Yo-chan. He saw Mikan and turned away.

"There isn't any candy in here Yo-chan. Let's go to Central Town and get you some candy," he said.

"Wait, we have some candy," Mikan called. She went to the pantry and pulled out a green lollipop, "Here, Yo-chan!" she said, giving him a big smile, like she used to back when she was in Japan. It mad Yo-chan want to hug her again. Why does being with them seem so familiar?

"Thank you, Mikan-chan," Yo-chan replied sticking the candy in his mouth, "Dish tashed goo."

He ran out the door, leaving Mikan and Hyuuga alone.

"Um… thanks, for him. He has a sweet tooth and can't go too long without sugar. He's a screamer."

Mikan nodded and left with the soup.

Hyuuga isn't so bad, she thought, He seems nice.

When Mikan opened the door, she saw Hyuuga's red eyes filled with anger pointed at Syaoran.

"Do you like lying to her like that? I know you like her. Do you people think it's funny to lie?" he was saying.

"Who're you to talk?" Syaoran retaliated, "Kissing her best friend! How's that for a lie? 'I love you,' 'I'll always be there for you!' Is that something you tell someone, and then kiss her best friend? If that's not a lie, I don't know what is!"

"I'm telling you, I was sure it was Mikan! She was the one who kissed me, then somehow, Hotaru got there!"

Syaoran scoffed.

"Sure… Because when you start kissing someone, they always change into their best friends."

Hyuuga had no argument for this.

"Fine then. I'll leave."

When he turned around, he was surprised to see Mikan. But he just walked pass her.

"So, are you and Hyuuga friends?" Mikan asked casually, as if she just entered the room.

Syaoran scoffed, "Me? With him? That's funny, Mikan, really funny."

Mikan laughed.

"He's not that bad. He's actually nice."

"Nice? Mikan, that is insane. The guy barely smiles. All he does is scowl."

Mikan laughed at Syaoran's scowling face. "Neither do you, Syao-kun. You smile, but not often. I think you should smile more. I love your smile!"

Syaoran turned a very impressive shade of crimson.

"Hey, Syao-kun…"

"Y-yeah?"

"Were you going to kiss me earlier?"

Syaoran's face went past red and to maroon.

"Er… well…"

Mikan covered her face with the tray she used to bring the soup. She didn't want Syaoran to see her blushing face.

""Cause you can if you want…"

Syaoran's face became so red, that you could cook an egg on it, but he was surprised that she said that.

"D-do you want me to?" he asked.

She nodded a bit.

Syaoran grabbed her chin, breathing warm air on her face. He softly put his lips onto hers.

The effect was instant. Mikan kissed him with an eagerness she never felt before. She heard bells ringing in her ears. Syaoran linked his fingers with hers.

Mikan thought she heard footsteps, but ignored them. Syaoran and herself were the only things in the world at the moment.

She didn't know who broke away first, but Syaoran had another coughing fit. Mikan felt his forehead.

"Damn it. Your temperature hasn't gotten any better. Ah! Now I'm gonna get sick, too," she whimpered.

"That's fine. 'Cause then, you could stay here with me till we both get better."

Mikan smiled. Her watch rang six, time for dinner. "Gotta go, Syao-kun. Be back after dinner. Want me to bring you anything?"

"Ice cream?" Mikan giggled at the cute way he said it. "I'll be back." Syaoran nodded. Mikan nodded and closed the door. Then, tears ran down her face.


	10. Chapter 8

Mikan wiped the tears from her face. Syaoran had helped her so much. Then, Alika appeared right next to her. "You okay?" He asked. She jumped back in surprise. "God, you scared me Alika." Alika smiled. "I made Mikan scared. I hope she doesn't get mad at me."

"She won't get mad at you if you treat me for some ice cream and not tell anyone about this." Mikan smiled innocently. Alika smirked. "Hmm. I guess I should keep this a secret shouldn't I?" Mikan nodded slowly, like he was dumb. "Let's go to dinner, Mikan. So you can go back to Syao-chan. " Mikan stuck her tounge out at Alika. "I would be easier to kiss you I do that Mi-chan."

"Syao-chan? I don't call him that. It's Syao-kun. Get it right." Mikan hmped. And walked away. "Mi-chan! Matte!" Alika ran after her.

"So what do you think we should do?" The black-haired girl asked. "We can't change anything you know that, Hotaru." Ruka said. Hotaru sent daggers towards him. "Shut up. Everyone wants their little Mikan-chan back." Ruka nodded. "True. Especially Natsume."

"That's why we need her."

"Let's go to Narumi-sensei about this, first." Hotaru shot him with a baka gun. "What the hell was that for, Hotaru-chan?"

"I told you I would kill you if you called me that."

"Well I just called you that. You can't kill me can you?" Ruka smirked. Then, he pulled Hotaru on top of him and kissed her.

She kissed back. Then, she pulled away. "There is no way that we are telling Narumi-sensei about our plan." Then, they started kissing again.

"So you want a vanilla and a strawberry ice cream?" Alika asked. Mikan nodded. He pulled out his wallet and paid for her ice cream. "I'll have a vanilla-chocolate one." He told the ice cream man. "So…" Alika started. "What?" Mikan asked. "Is it true?" Mikan nodded. "I guess. But I can't tell Syao-kun or Natsume-kun."

"Then I guess I have to step out of it." Alika muttered. "What?" Alika shook his head. "Nothing." Mikan looked at him. "Well, you like them right?" Mikan nodded. "Wait, who?" Alika sighed. This was going to be a lot of work. "Syaoran and Natsume."

"Oh. Yes. I like them. Let me get back to Syaoran-kun first. Meet me in my room." Mikan said. Alika nodded and walked off to Syaoran's room.

"Syao-kun?" Mikan asked as she walked into his room. "Did you bring me ice cream, Mi-chan?" Syaoran asked. Mikan nodded. "Here." She handed him the ice cream. He started eating it. "What took you so long?" Syaoran asked.

"I was with Alika." Mikan said. "Alika? That pervert?" Syaoran asked jealously. Mikan nodded timidly, sensing Syaoran's jealously. "What happened?"

"Don't get jealous, Li! We were just talking and I don't think I have to explain myself to you." Mikan yelled at him. Mikan stormed out of his room and slammed the door shut.

+The Next Day+

Mikan didn't go back to Syaoran's room after that. Mikan ignored everyone at breakfast. She didn't even eat. Mikan's friends were worried. Then, they looked at Syaoran. "What did you do to her, Syaoran?" Shana asked. "I didn't do anything." Syaoran said stubbornly. "She was perfectly fine before I let her in your room, Syao-kun." Alika said. "Maybe she isn't hungry." Tomoyo inputted. "No. She's always hungry." Tsubasa said from behind them. "Sensei!" The children shouted. "I used to go to school with Mikan and I talked to Natsume. She still loves eating. I haven't seen her today though."

"Shadow, did you tell them we were enrolling?" A red-eyed boy said from behind him. "Gah! Don't make me put a curse on you. I'm a teacher."

"No you're just an idiot who cares what Sakura-san feels."

"Shut up Luna!"

"How about you shut up, blondie!"

"You know that isn't my name!" The blonde shouted. Syaoran's group stared at the two bickering students. "Oh. I'm Ruka. I have the Animal Pheromone alice and I'm in the Latent ability class. Yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku." Shana said back. "I'm Luna. Soul Sucking and Dangerous. Plus, I'm single." She winked. Tsubasa gaged in disgust. Luna hit him on the head. "Hmph. You're only a sempai. Not a teacher."

"I think you guys already know me, but Ruka will keep pushing me so… I'm Natsume. Fire and Latent. Apparently the America campus is nicer than the Japan campus." Natsume said, looking pissed. Where's Mikan? He thought.

"Hotaru. Call me Imai-san or get hit. Invention, technology." A girlish version of Syaoran said.

"Hello Hotaru." Ruka said. Hotaru gave him a small smile. "What did I miss?" Yuji asked, grabbing Shana's waist. "A few introductions, nothing special." Alika said glaring at Natsume. Natsume returned the glare. Tsubasa stepped between them. "Don't fight. Especially not fair for Alika because of Natsume's alice."

"How about I kick the crap out of all three of you?" Misaki asked. "No thanks." Tsubasa gave her kiss on the cheek. "Finish breakfast and get to class." Tsubasa ordered before walking out with Misaki. "How did he get a girlfriend and I didn't?" Alika asked. Their sweat dropped. "That's all you're thinking about?" Nekiko asked Alika. "Duh. I want to have a girlfriend." Alika replied. "Who do you want as a girlfriend?" Shana asked. "Mikan?" Tomoyo asked. "He's a perv but he never wanted a girlfriend until Mikan came to this school." Syaoran said. "Fuck you. I don't have to tell you everything." Alika said, embarrassed, and his face blushing. "Haha. He's embarassed." Nekiko commented. "Whatever. I'm leaving." Then, Alika got up and left.

Mikan sat in class for a long time. She got up early, surprisingly, so she could think for a while. What did Alika say last night? Something like 'I'm out.' Out of what? "Mikan? Why are you here?" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Huh? Did class start?" Mikan asked. Tsubasa shook his head. "No. I just got here."

"Oh." Mikan drifted back into her thoughts. "That girl." Tsubasa muttered. "Oh well. Probably one of the only times she'll be this silent." But that doesn't mean I can't ruin it, Tsubasa thought evily. He went up to Mikan and whispered, "Natsume." She jumped back, "Where?"

She looked around and saw Tsubasa laughing his ass off. "Tsubasa-sempai! Why did you do that?" Tsubasa couldn't laugh because he was laughing too hard. "Wait," he stopped laughing, "you know who Hyuuga-kun is?"

"Ummmmmmmm. He's that pervert who had red eyes and says he knows me. Right?" Mikan feigned innocence. Tsubasa bought it. "Okay. He's gonna transfer here today."

"Really?" Mikan said, hope in her eyes. Tsubasa caught that. "Why do you want to see him?" Tsubasa asked her. "I want to know if he really knows me or not. Syaoran tells me a bunch of shit about him." Tsubasa nodded and went to do some stuff that teachers have to do. Everyone else came in later.

I don't own Gakuen Alice.


	11. Chapter 9

"Welcome the new students." Tsubasa said. Natsume, Luna, Ruka and Hotaru walked into the class. Ruka, Hotaru, and Luna introduced themselves, but Natsume just stared at Mikan. Mikan tried to look at anywhere but him. "Why's the new boy looking at Sakura-san? She's not as pretty as me." A girl whispered to her friend. "Mikan! Raise your hand, Ruka will sit next to you." Tsubasa said. He had noticed her discomfort around Natsume and knew something was up. "Alika, Shana, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Mikan. Stay after class."

"We didn't do anything wrong." Tomoyo said. "I never said you did." Tsubasa replied. "You get the rest of homeroom to meet your new classmates." After Tsubasa left, everyone crowded around Natsume. They asked him questions like, "What's your alice?" or "Are you in my ability class?" But Natsume just told them to go away. "Why's he so popular?" Syoran asked Tomoyo. "Dunno. But he's kinda mysterious. You used to know him, so you know him better than us. Nee?" Syaoran nodded, "Sadly." Tomoyo got up and went over to Mikan. Syaoran sat in his own silence for the rest of homeroom.

* * *

"Do you know who he is?" Tomoyo asked Mikan. "He says he knows me, but I don't know him."

"Does that get you frustrated, since you like him?" Tomoyo smiled at Mikan. Mikan blushed. "No. What are you talking about Tomoyo? I don't even know him."

"Hmmmm... Well, Syaoran. Do you like him?" Mikan gave a tiny nod. Tomoyo giggled. "I knew it. I think he likes you too." Mikan blushed even harder. _He couldn't like me... could he?_ Mikan thought. A cute 11 year old burst into the room. "Nee-chan! Nii-chan! I got a teddy bear!" Yo-chan shouted. "Mr. Bear?" Mikan asked. Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, and Luna looked at her in shock. "I thought you had your memories erased?" Luna asked. Then Luna remembered. "Oops. Slipped."

"How do you know that name?" Ruka asked. "It seems fitting for a stuffed bear, right?" Alika saved Mikan. Mikan sighed in relief as they stopped talking about it. "Wait. Luna, come outside with me." Alika siad. "Okay." Luna said, timidly. They both went outside for the rest of homeroom.

* * *

"Get me out of here, Luna." Alika said in an icy tone. "Why didn't I do anything?"

"Don't fuck with me, Luna. Mikan loves Natsume. Natsume loves Mikan."

"Does she? I thought someone erased her memories." Luna looked pointedly at Alika. "She wanted it, so gwt out of here." Alika glared at her. "I guess you didn't want to know a secret. But fine." She walked away.

_Here is chapter nine of New Love. I'm just gonna make the chapters shorter for my sake._

_I still don't own Gakuen Alice. If I did, Natsume and Mikan would've gotten together after volume three._


	12. Chapter 10

"Where did Luna go?" Tomoyo asked Alika. "I told her to leave. So she left." Tomoyo nodded. "Did you get scary?" "Hell yeah! And that was fun." Alika put his fist in the air. - "Why did you make Luna leave?" Nekiko asked. Since Mikan wasnt sitting with them, Alika didnt have to watch what he said. "She told the whole class that we had erased her memories." "What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked. "You erased her memories, not us." "You think to much, Syao-kun." Shana whined using the girl's (and Alika's) adopted nickname. "DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT!" Syaoran yelled. "Scary." Shana muttered and the whole table burst out laughing, except for Tomoyo. "You people are mean." Hotaru said, hitting Yuji on the head. "You just hit my boyfriend, you're the mean one!" Shana said. "I didnt erase Mikan's memories." Hotaru glared at Alika. Alika turned his head away. "Whatever." "Can we sit here, please?" Ruka asked. Nekiko looked at Syaoran. "You can sit here. Just tell us why you did that to Mikan." "I've told you before. I swear it was Mikan." Natsume said. Syaoran looked at Hotaru. "What are you guys talking about? Use a lie dector. He's telling the truth and I have never, and will never kiss Natsume." Hotaru glared at Syaoran. "Would you never kiss him, Hotaru?" A girl's voice said. She crossed her hands and put them on top of Alika's haid. Then she put her head on her hands. "I thought I told you to get out of here!" Alika yelled. "Sorry. I dont listen to directions very well, Alika." Luna glared at Alika. "It was you wasn't it?" It suddenly fit for Natsume. So he kissed Luna all along? "Who knew the big, bad Natsume could actually think." "You know that it wasnt hard to tell. I mean, you've messed up Mikan's life before." "Alika, without her memories she was happy. Why did you give them back?" "I never did, Luna." "My ass then how would she get them back?" Syaoran stepped between the two bickering kids. "When did Mikan get her memories back?" Alika looked at Syaoran. "Sit down. The story might take a while." - Hasn't it been a while? I'm going to delete the story if I don't get enough review that tell me to keep writing this. Love you people who do review. PM me if you have an idea for a future chapter, and I shall dedicate a chapter to you! < 3 


End file.
